Her Name
by 221BluePoliceBox
Summary: He didn't even know her name, the name of the air stewardess who saved all their lives on the flight to Midnight...(oneshot)


**Her Name**

**Yes I am back again with another Doctor Who story. I can't leave the 10th Doctor alone. I got this idea after rewatching Midnight, it still amuses me that Merlin is in that episode! As always please review it means so much to know you are reading and what you think.**

**Disclaimer**

**Sadly I don't own Doctor Who if I did Matt Smith and David Tennant would both be the Doctor at the same time i'd find some way to make it work and Amy would have lived! **

"_What was her name? The stewardess what was her name?"_

The question echoed and screamed through his head, the question he couldn't answer. It disgusted him, how could he not know? This woman who had saved them, he knew nothing about her, not even her name. He had spoken to the others during the flight, got to know them found out more about their lives. Had he not said they would need to talk, get to know each other and he had done that hadn't he? No, no he hadn't got to know all of them, he forgot one of them, the most important one of them all and it took her death, her sacrifice for him to realise it.

"Doctor what is it? You sure you're alright?" Donna asked watching him carefully.

"What, yes, no, fine but we have to go, no I have to go you have to stay here," the Doctor said distractedly. He got quickly to his feet he knew what he had to do and he knew it was something he should do alone.

"Wait, hold a minute I can't stay here," Donna said indignantly as she took a firm grasp of his hand.

"Why not? I thought you liked it here? I wont be gone long," he said trying to free himself from her surprisingly strong grip.

"No dumbo I can't stay here. What is wrong with you, have you forgotten already? What is going on with you?" Donna asked.

"What are you talking about?" the Doctor asked confused. He didn't have time for this, he had to go, he owed it to her, it was the very least he could do.

"This new race remember, the one we don't know anything about, what they want, who they are or what they might do, the reason this place is relocating and we have to move. So Doctor like I said I can't stay here, I have to come with you. Where are we going anyway?" Donna asked looking at him.

"Right, right of course, come on then," he said.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Donna asked again.

"Somewhere I need to go, something I need to do," he uttered.

"That's informative," Donna muttered following him.

"All you need to know, all that matters," he said stepping with her into the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what is going on where are we going?" Donna asked as the Doctor paced round the consoles muttering incoherently to himself.

"I don't know! Can't you see that? I don't know where to go. Isn't that ironic?" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I want to know something about her, even the most basic thing and I can't because I don't know anything about her so I don't even have a starting point," he said despair and desperation lacing his every word.

"Who?" Donna demanded trying to get him to make some kind of sense.

"The stewardess, the air stewardess the woman who saved all of our lives, the woman who saved my live and I knew nothing about her.," he said the sadness evident in his voice.

"Doctor-" Donna began after watching him not being sure what to say to him.

"No, no don't!"

"Don't what?" Donna asked.

"Comfort me!" he said urgently.

"I'm not trying to comfort you," she said.

"Then what?" he demanded.

"I was going to say there is a way to find her. You know where she works right. So can't you just I don't know program the TARDIS to go back in time a few days, weeks or whatever to where she works then you can talk to her, maybe stop this happening?" Donna suggested.

"Donna Noble you are both amazingly brilliant and stupid! I can't stop it happening, I can't save her life because that is a fixed moment in time but I can go back to where she works a few days ago and speak to her, brilliant!" he said sounding happier than he had before but still missing his usual enthusiastic energy.

"Don't think this is where we wanted to be," Donna said as she opened the door to the TARDIS to somewhere in Victorian London.

"Yeah alright, I got it a bit out but I think I've definitely got it this time," he said opening the door taking a deep breath as he knew he'd got it right, he was right outside.

"Come on then, lets go," Donna said nudging him towards the door he was standing staring at.

"I am but you, can you wait inside the TARDIS?" he asked her.

"What, why, what you up to?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just think this is something I need to do myself, I wont be long,"

"Alright but be careful," Donna warned.

"I will and don't touch any buttons not after last time. It took me two days to find the button that stopped that piece of music playing," he said shuddering.

"Oh you mean-" she began humming it.

"Don't, don't! Alright, I'll be back soon," he said heading inside.

"Hello how can I help you?" a receptionist asked carefully as the Doctor had been standing staring at her not moving for the past ten minutes. In her line of work she saw many different things but even she could tell something wasn't right here.

"Yes I was wondering if you could tell me when the next flight from Midnight returns?" he asked.

"The next flight to Midnight leaves at three O'clock would you like to book a ticket?" she asked.

"No, no I need to know when the next return flight lands back here, please it's important," he said urgently.

"Sir, I don't understand-" she began before the Doctor told her that it didn't matter and ran off. She shrugged it off there was always something different here, part of the job. "First here please," she called.

The Doctor saw a plane landing with a lot of people coming out and standing at the front guiding them off was her, the greatest bravest woman that there was. He moved quickly towards her to speak to her before stopping himself just in time. He couldn't speak to her because she didn't know who he was and it had to stay that way until they met in a few days.

Even if he couldn't speak to her or let her see him he couldn't leave, not yet he stood back watching her then he heard it.

"Ready to go Rachel?" a college asked her.

"Oh yeah! That was a crazy day! Come lets go, you got time for some chips before we go home?" Rachel asked.

Her college, Sarah laughed and nodded. "Always got time for chips," she said as they walked away.

The Doctor watched them go. "Thank you Rachel," he whispered to her retreating figure. He stood watching her fade out of his sight before sighing and heading back to the TARDIS and Donna.


End file.
